Oh, the Places You'll Go
by ljsilver44
Summary: "You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the one who'll decide where to go..." Post 2x17


Hey Everyone, I am procrastinating from doing homework and this was something I had thought of for Zoe coping. I just watched the new episode and I'm glad that the writers made it mean something (as in their relationship wasn't just a fleeting thing for the two of them). So anyways, this is my way of coping with how Zoe will be having future "love interests" this season.

Disclaimer: Don't own HoD or all the Dr. Seuss quotes I will use. Love him

* * *

**Oh, the Places You'll Go**

* * *

_**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happen.**_

Zoe groaned. She was about to go visit Lavon, but as soon as she saw Wade leaving his house across the pond and head towards the path she was just about to take, she knew she was skipping breakfast this morning. Even though she had told him last night that she didn't hate him, it didn't make it any easier to be near him. In fact, it made it harder because now she had to accept that she was feeling hurt and emptiness where something else had filled this void she was now left with.

Whatever it was, Zoe didn't care to think about it. She had to go to work.

She frowned.

* * *

_**You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the one who'll decide where to go.**_

"C'mon Dr. Hart. You know it's the best cure is for that sadness you've got. And on the plus side, it'll get everyone talkin' about something else. It's a good plan."

"Except they'll still be talking about _me_!"

"And me! It's a sacrifice I'm willing to pay for the good doctor," he winked.

Zoe groaned. She got up to leave the reception area where she had been talking to Jonah before he started pushing this sex-solution on her. Again. As she entered the doorway to her office, Zoe paused.

_On second thought, what can it hurt. I could use a little fun in my life. Lemon did say I had to start moving forward if I want to move at all…I have to make my own happiness if I want to be happy. _

"What the hell…Yes, I'll go out to dinner with you. But none of this 'sex-solution' you keep proposing," Zoe shrugged. Couldn't be worse than her situation now.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." Another wink.

And that's when it hit her that she just agreed to willingly spend more time with a Breeland.

* * *

"So Jonah…"

"Yeah, Jonah…"

"You know, Z, you might be a bit too fragile for startin' to date again."

"Lavon! I'll be okay. But thank you," Zoe smiled. "That's really sweet of you."

She patted her friend on the arm. "I can check in with you when I get back. You can make sure I'm not ready to bring out the waterworks!" She nudged her friend, trying at a joke.

Lavon just frowned. Being able to see both sides of the break up was not easy. Lavon didn't think Wade would take too kindly to this news. He wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to go out with Jonah either, although he had an inkling that Zoe might be getting desperate for companionship with Wade out of the picture.

"Hey, Z? Why the change in heart? This guy has been chasing you for weeks and you barely gave him the time of day, even after, you know…"

Zoe shrugged.

"He can juggle." Like that explained anything.

"Now don't you go crazy on me, girl. What are you talkin' about?"

"It's just, when I was trying to hide out from Bluebell, he found me and started to juggle. He made me laugh. I haven't really laughed in a while. I guess, I just want to be happy. Maybe I can make a new friend around here who won't bake me a pie."

Lavon squeezed her shoulder. "If I knew all you needed was some juggling, I would'a learned myself."

"You're a good friend, Lavon," Zoe smiled softly. Then, with a brighter smile, she added quickly, "Want to come help me pick out what to wear tonight?"

"Awww, no. You can't do that to Lavon!"

* * *

Lavon ended up being dragged across the plantation to play fashion show against his will. If you asked him, he could've sworn he'd seen at least three new outfits that he hadn't seen before in the past year. But then again, he didn't really keep track of those kinds of things.

After Zoe finally chose the perfect outfit, Lavon was set free while she prepared herself for the night. She thought she heard him stop by at Wade's, but she was too busy being excited to get out of the plantation and not be heading to work. Or pies.

Jonah wasn't terribly late, but he hadn't been on time to pick up Zoe. She had started pacing around her room, getting nervous and rethinking why she was even going out. Jonah presented her with an orange and her smile returned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Jonah steered Zoe into a restaurant she had never been to. He had explained that because of her popularity in town, he thought she might enjoy a bit of peace and quiet in a neighboring town that Bluebell folks don't travel to much.

"We have this rivalry with them, so don't let on that you're _the _Bluebell doctor. They'll get all riled up. It's another small town here."

Zoe nodded. It was fun to have an adventure again. "I remember the town. Fillmore? They tried to steal Lavon's strawberry pickers."

"Oh no they didn't! What happened?" Jonah's eyes were wide. Zoe hadn't realized this was such a big deal, but the anticipation on Jonah's face made her want to tell the story.

"Okay, so, apparently, Fillmore made this great TV ad. So, Lavon and George tried to direct the whole town into this crazy ad of their own! There were hot air balloons, and pies…so many pies! And everyone was a part of it!..." Zoe retold. She elaborated on the smaller details, enjoying the memory. This wasn't so bad.

* * *

_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.**_

At the end of the date, Jonah walked her to the door. He told her he had a nice time and was a perfect gentleman, even after all that sex talk he had gone on about for weeks. He gave her a quick wink as she asked if he wanted any coffee before he left.

"Nah, I better be heading back. Gotta be up bright an' early for the office."

With that, Jonah gave her a quick peck on the cheek. As Jonah turned and left, Zoe touched her cheek. It felt warm from the contact, but that's all she felt. She frowned. Maybe this void wasn't so easy to fill.

Damnit if Lemon was right about time healing her! She _wanted_ to move on _now_!

* * *

After Jonah dropped her off, Zoe sat on her porch, staring at the pond. She had a nice time. It was a pleasant distraction to get out of her house and have a normal, non-Wade related conversation. She was able to actually laugh! Jonah was fun.

Just as Zoe was smiling to herself in her reflections of the night, Wade appeared on his porch. Beer in hand, wrapped up in his own mind, Wade sat down and faced the pond as well. As quick as her smile came, it disappeared.

A small part of her heart tugged at how tired and defeated Wade looked. If the voodoo doll was any indication of the town's reaction, Bluebell must be treating Wade rougher than any burned boots Zoe gave back could. He probably hadn't had a decent conversation since Wanda and Tom's wedding when everyone found out.

"Stop it, Zoe. You can't start feeling sorry for him!" she whispered under her breath. Zoe shook her head and concentrated on the still pond. Taking a quick peek back up to Wade's porch, she could see he had seen her. His body was motionless, like he was trying to blend into his old wooden chair.

This made Zoe frown. No matter what she did, Wade would be there! This wasn't fair! She was having a nice evening out! No thoughts about Wade. A nice, good, relaxing…distraction.

And that's when it hit her. Jonah was just a distraction, equivalent to when she had breakfast with Rose. Now that couldn't be romantic, but it did explain why she couldn't conjure up any feelings of desire for Jonah.

"Damnit, Zoe!" She sighed. Pushing herself up from the chair, she forcefully opened the door and headed into the house.

Zoe was mad at herself for her revelation. Jonah was a distraction from Wade. She used him. She didn't care about him. She cared about, well, not Jonah. With that disappointing thought, Zoe washed the makeup off and settled into bed for the night.

Sleep never came. The image of a sulking Wade danced in front of her eyes whenever she tried to drift off. That was the last thing she wanted to see!

* * *

_**Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.**_

As sunlight crept in through her windows, Zoe hid her head in her pillow, trying to avoid the inevitable morning. As luck would have it, Zoe couldn't keep her mind from moving miles a minute. She kept replaying in her mind why she felt nothing after Jonah's kiss goodnight and why all she could think about was how cold her bed felt now that she wasn't sharing it with half-eaten food cartons. She definitely, absolutely did not miss having the company of some guitar-playing jerk with her in the quiet hours of the morning!

But, if she was only admitting this to herself, Wade had been on her mind a lot that night. Even if it was because she was softly singing some of Lily Anne's hate anthems about him while trying to coax herself to sleep.

Maybe Tansy was wrong. Maybe there was a reason having her own George Tucker didn't appeal to her anymore. Maybe she'd be more like Lily Anne, never quite able to mend her heart back to one piece. Maybe Wade just took her heart and didn't give it back that night. What a thief! But Zoe wasn't ready to learn the answer to that question. It made her feel lost and alone. The situation was just so complicated. Wade couldn't be the answer to the problem he caused. Her heart and her brain couldn't agree to that…

For now, all Zoe wanted was to get some sleep before she had to head back into the office and face the horde of patients who would want to hear about her date with Jonah. She reached for nightstand where she left the shirt she liked to wear when feeling particularly troubled with Bluebell drama. It was a soft hug made of soft flannel.

Zoe's hand felt thin air where the shirt should have been. She sighed unhappily, "I really wish I had kept one of those plaid shirts."

She needed a hug.

* * *

Basically, Dr. Seuss is the best and can be applied to anything. His words inspire me to be the best I can be and hopefully, will inspire Zoe and Wade to reconcile. Anyways, I know Zoe is going to have more love interests, I mean, it's the CW…so my coping mechanism is saying that she's doing it to heal herself. But we all know it'll bring her back to Wade!


End file.
